A vehicle body is known, for example, from DE 44 24 288 A1. In this vehicle body, the water chamber is situated at the uppermost boundary of the front wall directly below a front windshield of the motor vehicle. The bulkhead plate delimiting the water chamber in the travel direction connects two suspension strut top mounts situated on both sides of the vehicle body. This design of the vehicle body has the disadvantage that situating a large number of components of the motor vehicle, such as ventilation or the hose connection of the air-conditioning system, the reservoir containers of the windshield cleaning system, the fuse box, the vehicle battery, etc., in the installation space formed by the water chamber proves to be very difficult. Therefore, it is known from practice that because of the small water chamber volume, these assemblies are partially situated in the engine compartment, which causes packaging problems and has a negative influence on the installation and removal of the components. In case of a crash, the required free deformation length of the vehicle body structure is reduced in this way by blocking of the components. Furthermore, the vehicle body requires cross beams for stiffening the front wall, which delimit further installation space in the travel direction in front of the front wall and contribute to further increasing the weight.
The invention is based on the at least one object of refining a vehicle body of the type cited at the beginning so that it has a particularly low weight with high stability of the front wall.